


See You Again

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mira! Is that really you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

It was so strange seeing her again after all theses years. She remembered the blonde and how they used to be together all the time as children, running through the playground, Saxa causing trouble and Mira always there to pull her out of it. She remembered sleepovers in the backyard and staying up all night talking about nothing and everything. She remembered the promise to always be there for one another.

 

And then just before high school, Saxa moved. Her grandmother taking her and her two brothers back to Germany. They continued to talk, but sometime during sophomore year the messages stopped and Mira thought she would never see Saxa again.

 

But here she was, talking to Naevia across the room and Mira felt her heart flutter in her chest. She grabbed her glass of wine and moved across the room. “Saxa?”

 

The woman turned around, her eyes going wide before she was throwing her arms around Mira and pulling her in for a tight hug. “Mira! Is that really you?” She pulled back, a bright smile on her face.”It feels like it’s been forever. How have you been?”

 

“I’m okay. I didn’t know you were back in the states.”

 

“Just got back last year,” Saxa said. “I came back to finish college. I tried to look some people up, but everyone’s pretty much moved on, then I ran into Agron a few months back and here I am.”

 

Mira smiled. “We should catch up.”

 

“We should,” Saxa said. “Come sit with me?”

 

Mira nodded. “Yeah, I would like that.”


End file.
